


All We Need

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Series: The Sanvers Love Series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie bring Jamie home, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Light Angst, Maggie loves her girls, Parents Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, SuperAunt Kara, all the cool aunts are there to help, lots of love and support for Sanvers, love and support, never forget Sanvers, tiny bit of drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: A tiny little short sequel to ‘All the Family I Need’ that follows after Alex and Maggie bring Jamie home to some very unhappy visitors. (Yeah I don’t like Maggie’s father one bit I was waiting for Alex to snap and give him an earful or for Kara to come back from Mars and knock him around a few rounds or even for Eliza to go off on him in front of everybody to show how much she loves Maggie like her own daughter already) kinda a Fix it Fic but not really? Either way you see it enjoy!





	All We Need

They were in the hospital for three days, just to be sure everything was okay with Alex and Jamie was healthy, and Alex was more than ready to go home to her own bed and Jamie’s nursery. Alex smiled as she watched Maggie coo softly at their daughter as she changed her outfit into a little white onesie that said ‘baby bear’ on it in pink, a pair of tiny leggings that were white with purple bears all over them, a little hat made to look like a purple bear, and little purple ‘no scratch’ mittens that looked like paws. Alex was wearing her ‘Mama bear’ shirt Maggie had gotten her for the baby shower, black joggers, and a pair of navy tennis shoes making sure they had everything before they left.

Maggie looked at her wife and chuckled before carefully lifting Jamie and kissing her head.

“Your mommy is having a neat freak moment _piccola cucciolo_.”

Jamie’s only response was a small squeak as she wiggles in Maggie’s hold but Alex placed her hands on her hips facing her wife.

“I’ve been stuck in a bed for two days Sawyer I’m allowed a neat freak moment to make sure we have everything. I told Kara to take these home with her.”

Maggie looks at what her wife was talking about and smiled seeing the tiny pale yellow baby booties.

“I told her to leave them, kiddo needs something on her little feet.”

Alex raised a brow looking at the white newborn socks their daughter was wearing but shook her head deciding not to argue as she tucked the booties into the diaper bag. Maggie carried Jamie over to Alex as she started to fuss making the agent sigh but smile as she traded Maggie the diaper bag for their daughter holding her close.

“What’s the matter cub? _Mamma_ just changed you so that can’t be it.”

Maggie looked at the clock as she folded one of the extra baby blankets and tucked it onto the diaper bag.

“It’s been about two hours babe.”

Alex glanced at her wife then smiled down at their daughter as she sat on the hospital bed.

“Are you hungry? Is that what this tantrum is about?”

Maggie chuckled hearing her wife talk to their newborn daughter before nursing her humming softly.

“So who is going to meet us at the house?”

Alex closed her eyes leaning back on the pillows of the bed.

“Mom and Kara, Lena and Sam were going to be there but something came up with L-Corp so they are handling that. They are only staying until we get settled. Did you make sure you got your charger?”

Maggie was ready to say of course she did but as she checked Alex’s mini backpack that had their stuff in it she found she hadn’t grabbed her phone charger. Alex smirked without opening her eyes as she heard Maggie move to grab it grumbling to herself.

“So you’re going to be home for the rest of the week right?”

Maggie finished packing before moving to sit beside her wife on the bed gently stroking Jamie’s hair.

“Yeah then for the rest of the month my hours are shorter unless I get called out. And your maternity leave last until she’s three months right?”

Alex opened her eyes to meet Maggie’s before resting their heads together.

“Until she’s six months but J’onn knows I can’t stand being stuck at home that long so he said there’s desk work for me in a couple months and I can bring Jamie in.”

Maggie chuckled kissing her temple.

“Oh I’m sure they would love that, getting to see this little _tesoro_ all the time.”

Alex smiled rubbing Jamie’s back.

“We’ll work out a schedule when the time comes right now let’s just focus on getting back to life as normal.”

Maggie kissed her cheek before taking Jamie as Alex handed her over for burping and righted herself.

“As normal as it can get with a newborn you mean.”

Alex rolled her eyes with a smile that turned into a smirk as Jamie spit up over Maggie’s shoulder making the detective scrunch up her face and close her eyes.

“Okay I deserved that but it’s still gross.”

Alex laughed taking Jamie back so Maggie could change her shirt. The detective took off her army green t-shirt and folded it up before putting it into a bag of dirty clothes and took a different shirt out pulling it on without looking. Alex chuckled seeing her wife had grabbed her ‘Let’s get one thing straight, I am not!’ shirt that had the rainbow letters on ‘I am not’ making it stand out against the black shirt that Alex had gotten her at their first pride together. Maggie smiled following Alex’s eyes to the shirt before zipping the backpack and pulling it over her shoulder as she grabbed the car seat and set it on the foot of the bed.

“Well girls are you ready to go home?”

Alex got to her feet and gently set Jamie, who was now sleeping, into the seat and started buckling it as Maggie grabbed the diaper bag.

“More than ready, right baby girl?”

Alex smiled as Jamie made a small sound in her sleep before placing the quilt from Eliza over the newborn and picking up the seat and following Maggie. Alex got the car seat secured thankful Maggie had changed the police cruiser for Alex’s car as she climbed in the backseat beside the car seat while Maggie put the bags in the trunk before getting in the driver seat.

“Alright homeward bound. You ready for this Ally?”

Alex smiled meeting her wife’s eyes in the rear view mirror.

“Yes I am Mags, besides she’s here now so we can’t turn back.”

Maggie chuckled turning her eyes to the road as they entered traffic.

“True enough but your sister and Lena seem like they would like a baby.”

Alex laughed gently kicking the back of her wife’s seat.

“They aren’t even engaged yet! Besides once Kara gets rid of her nerves we won’t be able to keep Jamie from her.”

Maggie but smiled concentrating on the road as the street got busier. Alex trusted Maggie’s driving, she had reason to seeing as she’d ended up in the passenger seat of the cruiser many times during emergency chases during date nights, but she couldn’t keep herself from keeping one hand over Jamie’s little body as they drove. Finally they neared the house making Alex relax until she noticed a strange car sitting outside.

“That’s not Lena’s car, she drives a grey Prius if she drives at all or if Kara borrows it, and Mom has a silver impala.”

Maggie felt worry build in her chest but she tried to keep it out of her voice.

“Maybe it’s Sam’s?”

Alex shook her head.

“I don’t think it’s her’s either.”

Maggie parked the car before looking back at Alex seeing her wife had a hand over Jamie protectively as her eyes watched the front of the house.

“You stay here with Jamie, don’t leave the car unless I say it’s clear okay?”

Alex looked like she wanted to protest but as Jamie started fussing she glanced at their daughter then back to Maggie and nodded. Maggie nodded once leaning over the seat placing a kiss to her wife’s lips before slipping out of the car and closing the door. Alex unbuckled Jamie lifting her out of the seat and cradling her close to calm her as she watched Maggie pull her gun from the holster on her hip keeping it ready as she neared the car. Alex felt her heart skip a beat when Maggie examined the car and apparently found it empty before moving to the front door. Jamie whined and wiggles in her arms making Alex pull her attention away from Maggie to sooth the newborn softly shushing her but she knew her daughter was picking up on her worry.

“You’re okay cub, shh it’s okay.”

Jamie whimpered but she relaxed a little when Alex started humming softly and held her up against her shoulder. Alex took a breath working to calm her own nerves looking back at the house to see Maggie walking back out, gun put away and her face stoic and cold. Alex wrapped Jamie in the quilt before getting out as Maggie reached the car.

“Mags? What’s wrong? Who’s inside?”

Maggie let out a heavy sigh running her fingers through her hair.

“My parents.”

Alex felt her stomach drop and her hold on Jamie tighten a little.

“What do they want?”

Maggie looked up at her wife hearing the growl in her voice making her place a hand on her arm.

“Easy babe, don’t get wound up you’re still recovering.”

Alex took a deep breath closing her eyes for a moment before trying again.

“Why are they here Maggie?”

The detective looked back at the house for a moment then at Alex.

“They want to see Jamie.”

Alex was a little surprised and clearly it showed because Maggie held out her arms for their daughter, Alex handed her over after a moment and watched as Maggie kissed Jamie’s head gently swaying.

“Remember I called my aunt when we found out we were having a girl and she sent that white dress?”

Alex nodded remembering the little white silk and tulle dress with orange flowers on the skirt that Maggie’s aunt had sent them for Jamie. Maggie sighed stilling her movements.

“I guess she called my mother and told her the news and now they want to see her.”

Alex bit her lip before taking a deep breath letting it out slow.

“Okay fine but the moment your father starts anything recovering be damned I will kick him out then have Kara throw him into space.”

Maggie chuckled holding Jamie in one arm and pulling Alex to her with the other kissing her.

“Okay babe let's hope it doesn’t come to that.”

Alex smiled a little despite her anger that had dulled now that Maggie was holding her. Maggie handed Jamie back before going to the trunk and getting their bags.

“Ready?”

Alex took a deep breath as she wrapped Jamie more securely in the quilt then nodded.

“As I’ll ever be.”

Maggie nodded and led the way into the house setting the bags down and closing the door once Alex was inside. The agent looked at the gathered family that had wanted nothing to do with Maggie for a very long time. She recognized Maggie’s father standing uncomfortably behind their sofa, gifted to them by Kara after the blonde moved in with Lena, a woman that could have been Maggie’s double if not for the darker hair and lighter brown eyes, and of course the school look of icy disapproval on her face. The last member, the other one Alex didn’t recognize, was a boy not much older than Kara with styled black hair, hazel eyes and maybe a foot of height on Maggie.

Maggie put a hand on Alex’s lower back drawing her attention as she started introductions.

“Alex you remember my _papa_ Oscar.”

Alex gave a curt nod to Oscar which of course wasn’t returned past a cold judging stare and a glance at the bundle in her arms as Jamie made a soft coo. Maggie nodded her head towards the woman who raised her eyes to meet Alex’s her expression never changing.

“This is my _mamma_ Floriana. _Mamma_ this is my wife Alex Danvers-Sawyer.”

Alex didn’t miss the common look of disapproval that crossed all three Sawyer’s faces but she bit back her growl and forced a smile.

“It’s nice to meet you Ma’am.”

Floriana just inclined her chin wordlessly making Maggie clench her fist but she didn’t comment before gesturing to the boy.

“And that is my younger brother Jude, he’s the middle child between Louisa and Gabriel.”

Alex nodded to Jude and was slightly surprised when he returned the gesture civilly, maybe Maggie being the oldest helped intimidate him some, she knew that her wife being the oldest of five meant her younger siblings had to have some respect for her, family disgrace or not. Once introductions were done Oscar stepped around the couch his eyes, eyes that mirrored Maggie’s but darker and colder, on Jamie cradled to Alex’s chest.

“Is that her?”

Maggie nodded wrapping her arm around Alex’s waist pulling her closer as Oscar took a step closer. Alex wanted to growl and back away but she held her place letting the man close enough to see Jamie’s face as the newborn began to wiggle and fuss.

“She looks like you _Margarita_ but those eyes.”

Maggie steeled herself by Alex’s side while her wife gently bounced their daughter shushing her softly.

“She got Alex’s eyes, some of her hair color too.”

Oscar examined Jamie as the newborn settled a little as Alex placed the hospital pacifier in her mouth and softly rocked her. Her eyes turned to Floriana as the woman stood and joined her husband looking at Jamie before turning her eyes to her oldest.

“What is her name _Margarita_?”

Maggie relaxed a hair gently stroking the back of her finger against Jamie’s cheek making Alex give her a soft smile as Jamie settled down.

“Jamie Lyra Sawyer-Danvers.”

Alex watched as the look of disapproval on Floriana’s face morphed into a full on look of disgust.

“That is no name for a girl _Margarita_! What were you thinking not giving this child a proper name?”

Maggie leered at her mother clenching her jaw ready to fight back but before she opened her mouth Jamie started crying snapping her and Alex’s attention away. Alex tried the pacifier again but Jamie just spit it out and cried even rocking her wasn’t working. Maggie could see the stress of her family and the worry about Jamie being okay weigh on Alex making her place a hand on her shoulder to gain her attention.

“Hey it’s okay Danvers, she might need changed and fed or just cuddled. Why don’t you take her to the nursery where it’s quieter okay?”

Alex met her wife’s eyes momentarily forgetting their audience as she nodded with a faint smile before pecking Maggie on the lips and carrying Jamie to the nursery. Once she heard the door close Maggie turned a full blown leer at her parents, slightly surprised when her mother took a step back.

“I don’t know what you came here planning to do but I will not have my wife and daughter upset by you being here and trying to tell me I’m already screwing up!”

Floriana narrowed her eyes at her daughter, if that’s what she still considered Maggie.

“You messed up a long time ago _Margarita_ , from the day Elisa Wilkey’s mother called and told us what you had done and you have continued to disgrace your family ever since! We came here to stop that child having to go through that sort of ordeal.”

Maggie felt her blood boil and her fist clench so hard her nails bit into her skin.

“I don’t care what you say I did but don’t you dare try and tell me I’m messing up my daughter’s life! I’m going to give her the love and support I should have had no matter how she chooses to live! It’s my life and I will live it how I please _mamma_! I love Alex and I love Jamie and for any loving supportive parent that would be enough! I don’t care if you don’t approve but keep it away from me and my family!”

Maggie’s ears picked up on the sound of Alex singing from the nursery then the soft thud of boots outside making an unconscious smile tug at her lips.

“Get out of this house and don’t ever come back unless you’re actually willing to try and accept I am how I am and I am happy with the road I’ve chosen.”

Maggie could see her mother's protest on her tongue but she watched it die as the door opened and her parents’ eyes widened a little.

“Is there a problem here detective Sawyer-Danvers?”

Maggie looked at Kara, clad in full Supergirl uniform, over her shoulder before crossing her arms over her chest leering at her family.

“Not at all Supergirl, my guests were just leaving. If you want to see the baby Kara’s sister has her down the hall.”

Maggie didn’t miss the scandalized look on her mother’s face most likely at the idea of letting an **alien** near the newborn without hesitation. Kara didn’t move but crossed her own arms looking at Maggie’s parents.

“I believe the detective asked you to leave.”

There was hesitation in her parents’ actions as Maggie watched her mother and father share a look before Oscar shook his head and urged Floriana and Jude to the door.

“Still a disgrace.”

Maggie felt her heart twist at his mumbled words but held her facadè up until the door closed and she heard the car pull away. As the sound faded tears stung Maggie’s eyes but before they could fall Kara was at her side and pulled her into a hug.

“It’s okay, they’re gone and if they are smart they won’t try anything like this again I’ll see to it.”

Maggie returned the hug taking a deep breath to keep the tears back.

“I’m not ruining their lives am I? Did I really drag them into a horrible life?”

Kara blinked confused at first by her sister in-laws words until she realized the detective was talking about Alex and Jamie. The blonde shook her head rubbing Maggie’s back.

“No, Rao no Maggie! You haven’t ruined anyone’s life! Before you I’d never seen Alex smile so bright and look at someone with so much love, not even me, and now that Jamie is here I’ve only seen those feelings grow even more. She loves you so much Maggie and she has pretty much since the first time she met you, the only way you could ruin her life is by betraying that love or hurting Jamie but you know what, even then I’m fairly sure she’d still love you. Don’t let them get into your head Mags you haven’t ruined anything for Alex, if anything you’ve made her life so much better.”

Maggie felt herself smile at Kara’s words and her fears began to go away.

“Thank you Kara.”

The blonde smiled as they parted from the hug.

“Any time Mags. Now maybe you should go tell Alex things are okay, she’s pacing.”

Maggie chuckled at the reminder of Kara’s super hearing.

“Yeah, you want to come to and see Jamie again?”

Kara smiled going to the door.

“I a bit, I have to go change and pick up Eliza so I’ll be back in a half hour tops, pending any Supergirl emergencies.”

Maggie smiled and nodded waving Kara off before heading to the nursery. Their new house just outside the city wasn’t overly large but it was an improvement from Alex’s small one bedroom apartment. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a larger kitchen, washer and dryer room, a good sized living room, open floor plan, and Maggie’s favorite a fenced in backyard with a large maple tree that already had a swing hanging from a low branch. It was perfect and now that all their things were moved in and Jamie had arrived it was finally feeling like home.

As she reached the nursery she gently opened the door and smiled a bit seeing Alex had given up pacing in favor of sitting in the rocking chair with Jamie nursing. Alex had her eyes closed but Maggie knew those worried lines in her forehead and that the soft rocking was a smoother alternative to nervously bouncing her leg. Opening the door more Maggie stepped in and went to her wife’s side gently kissing her temple pulling a smile from the agent as the worry and nerves ebbed away.

“Are they gone?”

Maggie nodded turning her eyes to Jamie as the girl shifted nearly asleep.

“Yeah they are and I don’t think they’ll be coming back anytime soon.”

Alex let out a soft sigh opening her eyes to meet Maggie’s.

“What did they really want Mags? I heard the yelling and I heard Kara.”

The detective ran her fingers through her hair shaking her head slightly.

“They um, well they wanted to take Jamie away because they weren’t going to let me ruin her life and be a disgrace to her like I have been to them.”

Alex met her wife’s eyes her hold on Jamie becoming more secure making Maggie shake her head again.

“Don’t worry I wasn’t going to let it happen babe, they’d have to kill me before I let them so much as try them they’d have to go through either you or a very protective Kryptonian aunt. She isn’t going anywhere neither are you and neither am I.”

Alex relaxed closing her eyes and resting her forehead to Maggie’s shoulder letting the detective softly card her fingers through her hair and kiss her head.

“It’s okay babe, we’re okay. Are you tired?”

Alex nodded a little making Maggie smile as kiss her head again.

“Let me take her while you go and get some rest then.”

It took Alex a moment to coax Jamie from her spot before handing her to Maggie and fixing her shirt. Maggie smiled as she carefully laid Jamie on her shoulder and patted her back watching as Alex scrunched up her nose and after a little wiggling pulled her bra out of her shirt sleeve.

“I hate wearing those things, I feed her every three hours so I have to move it out of the way so what’s the point of wearing it.”

Maggie chuckled shaking her head knowing better than to argue as Alex kissed her cheek then headed for the master bedroom at the end of the hall. Maggie placed a light kiss to Jamie’s head.

“Don’t worry baby girl, nothing you do will make me stop loving and supporting you I promise.”

Maggie crinkled her nose but still smiled as she felt more than heard Jamie spit up a little on her shoulder. She carefully removed her daughter from her shoulder and held her in her arm pulling her hair away from the spit up and over her other shoulder with a soft sigh.

“Even if you do continue to spit up on me _piccola cucciolo_. I love you and mommy so much and I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun with languages!
> 
> piccola cucciolo = little cub/puppy (Italian)
> 
> Mamma = Mother (Italian)
> 
> tesoro = treasure (Italian)
> 
> Papa = father (Italian)


End file.
